In The End
by Trixie Payne
Summary: After my sister finished her one shot Easier to Run, I wanted her to keep going... finally I wrote what I thought should happen next! (Complete)


In The End  
  
By: Sakki Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics nor the song, by Linkin Park. Too be truthful I also don't own the first part of this story. I just felt like it should be continued. Therefore I don't own Inuyasha either. *smirks* A/N: Hey, alright we all wanted to know what happened after my sister wrote the ending sentence and added a period to Easier to Run. Well this is my opinion on what happens next.  
  
~Kagome's Era~ Kagome opened her eyes and turned over onto her stomach, propping her head up onto her arms. Glancing at the clock beside her not much time had passed since she fell asleep. She rolled over once more into a stream of moonlight, which highlighted a single tear that rolled down her cheek as she drifted, back to sleep. *(It starts with One)  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time*  
  
~Inuyasha~ Time passed as it often does, Inuyasha still felt the sharp pain of realization about Kagome. But along with that sharp pain he also began to feel understanding. *(All I know) All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
  
so hard*  
  
Inuyasha looked up towards the sky, as a memory played across his mind. ~*~"Come to hell with me, Inuyasha." Kikyo told him before kissing him. " Ka...Kagome?" Inuyasha said after the kiss. He had smelled Kagome. "How...how could you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while crying softly. She didn't wait for an answer. She ran away from him and started going to the well. He stood there watching her run, thinking he had time to catch up to her. ~*~ He closed his eyes, and shook his head. How could he be so stupid, the kiss meant nothing to him, he just got caught up with seeing Kikyou again. His mind pleaded his case to a silent jury. It meant nothing now, it was just a memory...a moment gone wrong.  
  
*And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter*  
  
"You closed the well; I couldn't even try to explain it to you." He pleaded softly to the night creatures around him as he continued walking towards his destination. "It was a harsh fall into reality, I lost Kikyou...and I lost you too." He shivered in the cool night air, and looked up once more. Yes it was up ahead for sure, he could feel it. He could feel her, no matter how faint it was...he knew she had once been there.  
  
*One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me* ~*~ "Inuyasha what do you think you were doing going through my back pack?" Inuyasha looked up into a ticked off Kagome's eyes. "Looking for that stuff," Kagome glared at him, "What stuff Inuyasha?" Inuyasha swallowed loudly, "The noodles, I was looking for Ramen. You know the in-sta ones." She blinked and he stepped back, "Sit boy!" He fell forwards with a thud, when he could get back up he began to yell at her, creating yet another fight. ~*~  
  
*I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard*  
  
"Tonight is full of memories," up ahead was the well untouched for a long time. He kept walking going towards her scent, deep in his heart he missed the stupid fights they had. She never really knew who I was, never had time to truly know who I am. Looking directly at the moon he squinted his soft brown eyes. Running a hand through his short black hair, he looked forward again.  
  
*And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter*  
  
He was closer now; from where he stood he could see it. At least as good as his human senses would allow. He never could quite get used to them, but he had to live with them. It didn't matter to him, what he looked like now. He got over that after he went psycho during a battle, nearly taking thousands of innocent lives Including Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo's. The Tetsusaiga remained with him of course, but not for much longer.  
  
*I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know*  
  
"I had put my trust in you along with my faith. Turns out I was the one that betrayed yours." Lifting the Tetsusaiga from his side he held it in his hand. He was below her window now, it had taken a long time to find her. He climbed the tree outside her window and opened it softly, taking the greatest of care not to awake her. He closed it equally as soft, and climbed down, I thank the jewel for letting me become human, to live in her time. To know her and most of all...for her to not know it is me. *I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all*  
  
Inuyasha turned and began to walk down towards the steps, looking back once more at Kagome's window. The moonlight shone down brightly on the hanyou as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. High up in Kagome's room, she rolled over facing her window, and the moonlight that shone on the hilt of a sword. A single silent tear shimmered in the moonlight, a hand reached up brushing it off a cheek to flick it away into the night.  
  
*But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter*  
  
A/N: Okay I know it might not be that great, seeing as how my sisters' story was great. Well plz review and let me know how you think it was... as well as reviewing for my sister. Can anyone guess who was crying? 


End file.
